The Reaper and the Geek
' The Reaper and the Geek' (Case #37) is the thirty-seventh case of the game. The victim was a Cosplayer named Joe Turner. He was found stabbed to death at the sci-fi festival's entrance statue. The killer was Peri Foreman, the festival organizer. According to Peri, the murder was an accident and she didn't mean to kill Joe. She had just asked Joe to come over to ask him to behave but the victim laughed it off. This made Peri slap Joe and the two started fighting. Joe nearly pushed Peri over the rail, but she managed to turn him around, causing the victim to fall down and stab to death by the spike carried by the Ripper Jade statue. Victim *'Joe Turner' (died impaled on a statue at the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival) Murder Weapon *'Pushed To' Death Killer *'Peri Foreman' Suspects 37. Suspect 3.jpg|Kevin Parker 37. Suspect 5.jpg|Peri Foreman 37. Suspect 1.jpg|Tess Goodwin 37. Suspect 4.jpg|Irma Anderson 37. Suspect 2.jpg|Bruce Anderson Killer's Profile *The killer wears a Festival badge. *The killer uses prosthetic glue. *The killer wears makeup. *The killer wears a green wig. *The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes Scene 1 - Festival Main Hall.jpg|Festival Main Hall Scene 2 - Festival Stands.jpg|Festival Stands Scene 3 - Bus Interior.jpg|Bus Interior Scene 4 - Driver's Seat.jpg|Driver's Seat Scene 5 - Diner.jpg|Diner Scene 6 - Diner Tables.jpg|Diner Tables Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Festival Main Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Poster) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Kevin about the victim. *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Captain Simple Poster) *Examine Captain Simple Poster. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (03:00:00) *Investigate Bus Interior. (Clue: Scratched Ticket) *Examine Scratched Ticket. (Result: Meet and Greet Ticket) *Examine Serial Number. *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Give the ticket back to Tess. *Talk to Peri Foreman. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: ' ' *Investigate Diner. (Clue: Festival Bag) *Examine Festival Bag. (Result: Torn Article) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Article) *Analyze Article. (00:05:00) *Talk to Irma about Joe. *Talk to Bruce Anderson. *Investigate Festival Stands. (Clue: Figurine) *Examine Figurine. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (12:00:00) *Ask Kevin about the Meet and Greet. *Ask Tess about the Meet and Greet. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: ' ' *Investigate Diner Tables. (Clue: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Broken Dice) *Examine Broken Dice. (Result: Joe's Dice) *Examine Joe's Dice. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Irma about Bruce's stunt. *Ask Peri about the Festival. *Investigate Driver's Seat. (Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo) *Ask Bruce about his wallet. *Examine Note. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check what Tess Goodwin is up to. *Investigate Festival Main Hall. (Clue: Comics Display) *Examine Comics Display. (Result: Broken Camera) *Analyze Broken Camera. (03:00:00) *Give the pictures to Tess Goodwin. (Reward: 18,000 coins) *Talk to Bruce Anderson in the bus. *Investigate Bus Interior. (Clue: Screenplay) *Examine Screenplay. (Result: Bruce's Script) *Give the screenplay to Bruce Anderson. (Reward: Ripper Jade Haircut, Ripper Jade Costume, Captain Simple Mask, Captain Simple Costume) *Buy a drink from Irma Anderson. *Investigate Diner. (Clue: Cut Arm) *Examine Cut Arm. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (06:00:00) *Give the plastic arm to Irma Anderson. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This case, The Kiss of Death and The Lake's Bride are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an action (the victim was pushed to death in this case). *In some parts of the case, Alex Turner will help the player and not David Jones, this is due to Alex having a mild to moderate interest in the Cosplay festival. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. Alex0.png Category:Cases Category:University